Ripjaws
Ripjaws is a Piscciss Volann from the planet, Pisciss. Appearance and Abilities Ripjaws appears to be part angler fish, part eel, part leech, part alligator, and part shark. He has shark teeth, a mermaid-like tail(when underwater), and a phoserecent light on his head. He is able to breathe underwater, and is usually the best alien for to use in defeating water-based villains(he was replaced by Jetray, just like Stinkfly was). Ripjaws can swim at high speeds with amazing agility, and can also withstand amazing pressure. His luminescent angler allows him to see in dark areas. Ripjaws can breathe on land depending on its age. Ripjaws uses his claw-tipped fins and razor-sharp teeth to attack enemies with strength superior to a person. His powerful jaws can bite through metal. Similar to a snake's eating habits, Ripjaws can unhinge his lower jaw to swallow large objects in a single bite. He can transform his legs into a fish-like tail when he's underwater, by bringing both of his legs underneath the black loincloth coming down, and vice versa when on land. He seems to have super strength and it is seen in Perplexahedron that he broke the wall. Weakness Ripjaws's greatest weakness is his inability to stay out of water for too long, requiring water to keep him from dehydrating. As a result, Ben often takes action by claiming nearby water sources(hosepipes). Ripjaws has a pair of webbed feet inside his tail, which can temporarily keep him on land for a few minutes. There is a suit that allows Ripjaws to walk on land. The device covers the gills on his neck giving it water. With this Ripjaws can walk on land not worrying about the need of water and dehydrating. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien He is now a catfish-like, is grey with a white chest/stomach, he no longer has the black padding that once held the Omnitrix face-plate on his shoulder, and the symbol is now on his chest. He has more aligned teeth with sharp canines that are no longer yellow. He also has green lips, thick eyebrows, sall barbels on his face ,and has green eyes instead of purple, bigger claws, and the phosphorescent light on his head also looks smaller, and when he transforms his legs into a tail, it is entirely grey, instead of striped (but it is possible that his tail in the original was taken from Ben's clothing). But in the intro to Ultimate Alien, his tail has the same colors from the original series. He's mentioned in Deep when Ben watches Magister Pike (A Piscciss Volann) defeat fish-like enemies all at once and said "How come I wasn't that cool with Ripjaws?" He made his first real appearance in Perplexhahedron, but didn't say nothing when transformed into Ripjaws. Ben and Kevin were lost in the Perplexhahedron, an artificial planetoid built by Professor Paradox. They then wandered into a room that began to flood and he was used to survive being in the water and then breaking him and Kevin out. He also looks alot similar to Magister Pike. He didn't speak so it's unknown who voices him now. Apperances Ben 10 *The Krakken (First Appearance) *Last Laugh *Secrets *Truth (Selected alien was XLR8) *The Big Tick *They Lurk Below *Back With a Vengeance *Divided We Stand *Ben 4 Good Buddy Ultimate Alien *Perplexahedron Naming and Translations Trivia *Ripjaws in Ultimate alien doesn't have his jaws outside his mouth. *In Ultimate Alien, when Ripjaws was first shown, Ben called him "one of his old favorites", which is strange because he was one of the least used aliens in the original series. This may mean that Ben liked Ripjaws but didn't use him because he need water to breathe. *In Plumbers' Helpers, a Piscciss Volann was shown as one of the aliens on Pierce's list. *Almost all of the times Ben turned into Ripjaws, he suffers from dehydration. *Ripjaws didn't appear in Season 3 of Ben 10. *Ripjaws is one of the least used aliens in the Ben 10 original series. *In ''Deep'', Ben travels to Pisciss, Ripjaws' homeworld, and comments about how he used to use Ripjaws. *In the Ultimate Alien opening Ripjaws looks different to than he does in Perplexhahedron. *In Perplexahedron he bears a striking resemblance to Magister Pyke. *It is hinted that Ripjaws was first ever used offscreen becuase in The Krakken when Ben accidently turned into XLR8 when he chose Ripjaws he said "I said Ripjaws,not XLR8! Stupid watch!" if he turned into Ripjaws, that would of been his first apperance. *Dwayne Mcduffie confirmed he regained ripjaws in the ultimatrix because he scanned a pisciss vollan in Deep. *In Alien Force on Peirce's list, the Piscciss Volan looks like it did in the original Ben 10, but in Ultimate Alien it looks new. Such as Magister Pyke. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Cleanup Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes